


Night Watch

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Levi has some company during his watch
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: For a LeviHan fic. Just describe a cozy moment between them.

It was late when she found him. Dawn fast approaching. Levi had been on watch all night. Looking out over the wall in case anything happened. Not that it ever did. Not in the night. It was as though even the titans needed to sleep.

‘What are you doing up?’ He asked as Hange sat down beside him hanging her legs over the side.

‘Couldn’t sleep.’

‘Hmm.’ Levi knew that feeling all to well. It was one of the reasons he didn’t mind being on watch. Sleep was always hard to come by and when it did it was fitful. It was better to be out here, at least this was somewhat useful.

‘Made tea. Thought you might like some.’ Hange said handing him the flask she’d brought with her. He took it gratefully. He warmth spreading through him as he took a sip.

‘Thanks.’ He mumbled handing the flask back.

‘It’s getting cold. The weather is turning.’ Hange noted. He’d been feeling it himself. The air that bit cooler. The winds just that little bit harsher. The cold months were closing in.

Hange shuffled closer and wrapped a blanket around their shoulders. Levi hadn’t even noticed it tucked under her arm. They passed the flask back and forth. Cherishing the warm tea as they sat bundled together under the blanket. The sun slowly creeping over the horizon.

Hange dropped her head onto his shoulder barely stifling a yawn.

‘You should go to bed.’ Levi told her. She just shrugged and cuddled into his side further. Levi rolled his eyes but wrapped and warm around her waist all the same.

His watch was over in an hour. He could force her back to bed then. For now they could just sit warm and content under the blanket, watching as the sky turned orange with the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
